


The one where Peter has panic attack and Tony helps him

by xinsecurex



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Pride, Hugs, Irondad, MCU AU Fest, Marvel Universe, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Pride, Slytherin, Slytherin & Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, There's A Tag For That, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, iron dad supporting his spider son, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinsecurex/pseuds/xinsecurex
Summary: Peter is on his way to Hogwarts and Tony Stark saves him twiceFrom flashFrom himself





	The one where Peter has panic attack and Tony helps him

Peter sat anxiously in the compartment with two others. One girl, with darker skin and untamed curls, sat looking quite bored. The other, with a tanner completion and short black hair, looked like he was contemplating on something. Peter sighed and looked at the window hoping that weird feeling in his stomach would go away. He and the other two conversed for a while before Peter stood up and said he was going to get some air. He walked around till a kid bumped into him and snarled.

“Watch where your going brat.” He spat.

“B-but you bumped into me…” He mumbled looking down.

“What was that?!” Anger clearly laced in his voice.

‘How do I get out of here? He’s cornered me’ Peter started to panic. He needed to get out. He couldn’t think straight. 'What if he hurts me? Will he break something? He might even hex me! I thought I got away from this! No no no no…. get me out of here! I can’t breathe!’ Peter thought getting flashbacks of Jack beating him up and breaking his ribs at that horrid orphanage. Him passing out because Jack had broken his nose and kicked in the head. Peter started to shake, “ANSWER ME!” The boy yelled in his face.

“Hey! Get away from him, Thompson!” A voice yelled and suddenly the shadow of the boy moved away from Peter.

“What’s it to you Stark?” The boy snarled. “You don’t know the kid so why should you care? Let me and him finish our little chat.” He took a quick glance towards Peter, giving him a menacing smirk.

“Get out of here and show your upperclassmen respect before I tell Snape what you’re doing.” That seemed to get to the older kid and he mumbled something under his breath while walking away.

Tony went to speak the younger boy but the boy broke down and started sobbing. Tony mildly panicking not knowing what to do was saved by pepper.

“Tony wha-” She cut herself off and ran to the boy. She knelt down next to him and tried to speak to him but he kept shaking his head repeatedly saying 'no’. Tony realized that the kid was having a panic attack and knew exactly what to do.

“Move over.” He gently pushed pepper away from the boy. He grabbed Peter and pulled the boy against him.

“You hear that? That’s my heartbeat. All I need you to do is match your breathing with it. In… Out… In…” Tony kept whispering to the boy and running his hands through his hair.

Eventually, the boy looked up at him with watery eyes whispering a small thank you and giving Tony an actual hug. Tony a bit surprised, slowly wrapped his hands around the small figure.

Peter let go of Tony and smiled at him.

“Hey, kid… what’s your name?” Tony let go of Peter giving his shoulders a small squeeze.

“I’m Peter.”

“Hi, Peter.”

* * *

I hope you enjoy!!

I might make a part two if this goes well

Follow me on tumblr

[Tumblr](https://0captain-marvel0.tumblr.com)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII  
> This is my first post on here but, definitely not my first time writing.  
> I'm not that experienced so please go easy on me.


End file.
